Several publications and patent documents are referenced in this application by numerals in parentheses in order to more fully describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains. Full citations for these references are found at the end of the specification. The disclosure of each of these publications and documents is incorporated by reference herein.
Pancreatic adenocarcinoma (PA) belongs to a group of neoplasms which exhibit a relatively high level of incidence and poor prognosis (1). In the United States, PA is the fifth leading cause of cancer-related deaths and has the lowest 5-year survival rate of any cancer (2,3). In the year 2000, for example, an estimated 28,600 deaths will be ascribed to this type of cancer and approximately 28,600 new cases will be diagnosed.
PA has a median survival of 9–12 months and an overall 5-year survival rate of 3% for all stages. At the time of diagnosis, over four-fifths of patients with PA have clinically apparent metastatic disease. Among patients whose disease is considered to be resectable, 80% will die of recurrent tumor within 2 years. Accordingly, a need exists for early detection of pancreatic cancer and methods for treatment and/or prevention of the disease.